PROGRAM PLANNING AND EVALUATION The Cancer Center has benefited from broad participation of the membership in its planning and implementation process. In addition, it has taken advantage of formal and ad hoc consultations that have had a major impact on program development. The leadership intends to continue to receive outside consultation, as well as advice from within the institution as it goes forward. External Scientific Advisory Board The development of the Cancer Center has been to a large extent guided by the advice of the External Scientific Advisory Board, which has convened on two occasions (March, 2004 and May, 2005) on the Stanford campus to comment on progress in the recruitment of the senior leadership and to evaluate the research programs and shared resources. This Board is constituted of highly experienced scientists, administrators and leaders from the cancer research community, all of whom have considerable expertise in the planning and evaluation of NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Centers. Their input has been invaluable and has continued to the time of submission of this proposal with consultations through telephone and e-mail. This Board will provide an ongoing source of consultation to the leadership as it evaluates its current activities and develops new initiatives.